The Confessions of Chiaki Shinichi
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Chiaki Shinichi has always been the stoic guy. However, his thoughts are more than what meets the eye; especially when it's about one Noda Megumi. From Acquaintances to Friends, to Lovers then a Married Couple and more. See the journey they face in life.


_**Hello dear readers! This is my first Nodame Cantabile fic and I hope you guys like it. Please read and review it, although no flames, okay? I'm sorry if Chiaki may seem OOC for some of you guys. But it's his confessions! We need to see his soft side, right? Well, happy reading. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Acquaintances**

_I remember the first time I met Nodame. It was waaaay before I heard her play the piano. I was a sophomore in the Momogaoka College of Music. It was the first day of the year and this girl, sushi stuck in her mouth, so dirty and so unrefined, just came out of nowhere, running with a bento box in hand, like a hungry alley cat carrying fish._

"Nodame!!! Get back with my food!!!" a friend of hers called out.

The girl continued to run away from her friend, as a trail of food fell on the floor."I..iie!" she muttered out, still chewing the sushi.

Unfortunately, the most popular guy at school, even in his second year, Chiaki Shinichi, so happened to walk by the corridors and slip on the pieces of food that were scattered on the floor. He was busy reading the next assigned piece for him to play in the recital that he did not see the food and just slipped. Not only did he suffer a tumble, worse, he even hit his head on the floor, causing him to become unconscious.

The culprit figured out what she had done by hearing the comments of people like 'Oh no', 'What has she done?' and 'We should help him'.

She ran to him all guilty, yet still carrying the food she stole. "Senpai! Gomen! Go- MEEEN!" she said, starting off sincerely, but ending clumsily as she slipped as well and fell on the unconscious guy.

Because of the impact of not only Nodame, but also the bento box that hit his face, Chiaki finally regained consciousness.

He scratched his head. "What the hell happened?" he said as he tried to stand up, remove the bento box on his face, the rice grains on his hair and the girl on top of him.

Nodame stood up as fast as she could and bowed a few times. "Gomen senpai!!! I didn't mean to make you slip."

She pulled him up and cleaned the rice on his clothes. "There! Good as new!" She then smiled sweetly.

But he wasn't all clean and sparkly yet. Some dirt was still on his face. Nodame noticed this and took the food. She even went to the extent in eating the food from his face by licking it. Chiaki felt like he was being licked by a big street dog. "Delicious! Tuna!!!" the girl said naively.

Suddenly, fast thumps on the ground was heard as Nodame's friend came furiously near. "Oh no, I have to go! Gomenazai again, senpai!" she said with a final bow and ran off leaving a perplexed Chiaki behind.

_She always has been the clumsy and food-loving girl. I guess not much of that has changed. Though, I guess even when we first met, she never ceased to make me fall. LITERALLY._

_

* * *

_

**Friends**

_We finally became friends on that day where I got drunk and she took me in her home. Imagine my surprise that she was my next door neighbor. Although, getting used to her weird smell, her weird hair, her dirty house, her weird addictions, her weird ways and her sloppy playing, I finally learned to see that she was __**human**__ and friendly. A lot of people pretended to be my friends, but only she just proved to be the real one._

It was Valentines' Day; yet minding his own business, Chiaki was just spending a quiet time with himself, analyzing a Bartok piece for his piano class. Out of the blue, a girl, probably even his stalker, approached him. "Chiaki-senpai, can you help me out with my flute playing? We could discuss it over dinner."

Another girl swiftly came to him and pulled him away. She attached herself to him like a leech, putting her hands around his right arm. "No! He's going to help me with my viola playing! We'll be the ones having dinner, isn't that right, Chiaki-senpai?"

The two started fighting, exchanging insults to each other's looks and talents. Because of this, Chiaki was given an opportunity to slip away.

However, he still wasn't safe from 'plastic' people. Some still came to befriend him. This time, it was a couple of guys.

"Chiaki, would you come join us in clubing? With you around, more girls would want to join us, and it'll be easier to get dates," one of them explained.

"Iie. I have better things to do than go clubing," he straightforwardly said.

The guys didn't take it very well. They looked as if they were about to attack him. It seems that they won't take no for an answer. Fortunately for Chiaki, because of his popularity, fan crazy girls came to his rescue and charged the men.

There was again another opening for him. He used that to run off as fast as he could. He reached his house in no time.

Wishing to finally rest after that tiring day, he opened the door to his apartment. He finally then saw Nodame who was already inside, wearing a pink apron and watching television. "What are you doing here!?" he impulsively said, throwing to her the nearest item, a remote by the door.

"Mukya!" she said, trying to dodge it yet remained inglorious. The remote hit her right on the forehead.

After a few seconds, she managed to stand up. Her head did still hurt, since the remote left a red rectangular mark. She just massaged it with her hands over and over.

Despite the pain, she still had to speak her mind out. "Ouch, senpai! I was just preparing you some food so that I could repay the cooking you did yesterday."

He walked inside and put his things on a table as he sat down on the couch. "You don't have to cook for me. You'll just get me more stressed. I'm stressed as it is."

Nodame went behind him and started massaging his back. "Ne, senpai, what happened? Tell your wife, what happened at school today. After all, today's a very important day for lovers."

He shook his head. "It's nothing." He looked at her all irritated. "And you're not my wife."

She went to the kitchen to get the food and give it to Chiaki. "Well if you won't tell me... would you just eat Nodame's cooking? I made rice balls! It's my best cooking! Happy Valentines, senpai!" she said blissfully, skipping into the room.

He shook his head. "No one ever fails in making rice balls, Nodame."

"Just taste some!" She then shoved one to his mouth. "Tasty?" she happily asked.

The taste was like a normal rice ball. Like... rice. All he could do was fake a smile. The rice didn't really do anything to make him happy, although it didn't disappoint him too, which was good. When it was about Nodame, he just automatically thought he'll get in a bad mood.

"Great! I'm happy senpai likes it! Anyway senpai, after eating, could you help me with a piece I'm going to play for the examinations? It's Fantasie Impromptu by Chopin."

He stared at her for a while, thinking that the piece was perfect for her. It would really show her skill, yet there won't be anything else to add to the piece, since it was already too complicated and filled with notes as it is.

He swallowed the food and looked eager. "Let's hear it."

She smiled joyously and approached the piano to play.

_If I were to pick someone I would criticize everyday and help with his or her piece, maybe even have dinner with; it would be nobody else but Nodame. It wasn't only her music that I liked listening to. It was the mere fact that she saw me as a friend, that's why I saw her as mine. She made me feel accepted, and at least I could return the favor by helping her out every once in a while._

_

* * *

_

**Admiration**

_When I met Nodame, as I've said a million times, I thought she was a very eccentric girl with superb playing. I still think the same until now. She's a hentai, an otaku, a leech, a dog, a cat, an animal! Though... she's also the person with the music who stroke me the most._

_I've heard a lot of great musicians. Viera-sensei. Stresseman. Yet... even though they're miles and miles better than her, Nodame has something that draws me into her music more than anybody else. I can't quite explain it, since I am annoyed when she just composes the music in her own interpretation. However, even if that's the case, I never ceased to dislike her music in any way. She always manages to draw my attention and make me stop what I'm doing and just listen._

It was a Friday, the last day of the week, yet more importantly, the last day of examinations. As Nodame played Fantasie Impromptu to impress the teachers, Chiaki in the other hand played La Campanella as his examination piece. They both did a great job and passed with flying colors.

Of course, automatically, after the exam, Nodame would go to Chiaki to thank him for the helping hand and also congratulate him for his job well done.

"Senpai!" she called out right across the corridor and hugged him with both her hands and legs just like a jumping spider. "Arigato for helping Nodame out with her piece. The teachers loved my playing."

He smiled for a while, getting lost in his own world. The teachers should love her playing. After a few practices, she did it perfectly.

"So, how was your playing, senpai? I'm sure they loved it as well."

He finally remembered that she was still hugging him weirdly. He hit her face with his palm to let go of her grip."Stop doing that!"

"Gomen!" she said as she quickly stood up from the ground then bowed. "I was just sooo excited. Demo... senpai, what did the teachers say about your playing?"

"It was okay. I did fine," he said trying not to boast. He never was the type who boasts about his achievements in unimportant circumstances.

"Could you play it for me? Tanioka-sensei's room is empty right now. You can play there!" she said excitedly.

And he agreed to it, sighing at first, but finally giving up to her _attempt_ of puppy dog eyes. Such a horrid attempt. It was more of a rat's eyes than a puppy's.

They went to the room and Chiaki played the piece as said. He played it as he usually did. Beautiful melody, stellar and radiant tones, bright interpretation, precise notes and rests, clear phrases, perfect rhythm, overflowing interpretation and consistent tempo. His La Campanella was definitely at its best.

As the song ended, Nodame cheered in joy. "Sugoi, senpai! I'm sure they really loved it! You must have got a high score!"

He stood up, ignoring all the compliments and praises. "Now, why don't you play your Fantasie Impromptu the way you played it to the teachers as well?"

Nodame nodded and sat by the piano. She gave one big breath before she started. And when she began, it was simply hard to describe it with words. For Chiaki, it was even more perfect than his La Campanella. He had the same strengths as him, but she had one apparent thing that he didn't have.

It was her emotion. Her message flowed n'sync with the music and it made it more beautiful and more captivating to hear.

Chiaki was struck with tears. He never got emotional with other people's playing except the real maestros, but this was the playing he wanted to do. Weird enough, he knew he never had done a piece with such emotion. He envied her right at that moment, but he didn't hate her. No, he admired her even more.

Nodame just noticed his crying when she stopped playing, still pressing the last note with her best. "Senpai, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, standing up from the chair.

He wiped his tears. "No, no. I just loved you... your playing."

_Yes. I loved her playing. I loved listening to it. Her emotions, her feelings were overflowing. They were as if singing to me, piercing my heart carefully, engulfing me to the beauty of her playing. _

_And with that, it makes me admire her even a bit more. Every time she plays, it makes me grow fond of her even more._

* * *

**Love**

_I liked Nodame, but I never thought I would go to the extent of loving a girl like her. I may sound totally out of character, but I guess in truth, I did learn to love the hentai. Although, I don't know exactly how it happened. Maybe it's how I got developed with her because of the time we spent together. Or maybe it's the feeling I felt, missing her when we were far apart, while I was in tour with Stresseman. _

_However, no matter what the reason, Stresseman made it clear. For once, he got something right. I thank him for finally making me show my real emotions._

_Although, the first steps were pretty hard to make..._

Chiaki was inside his own room, sitting on a chair near the window. He was reflecting on what he had just done. He had just kissed Nodame after she played Transcendental Etude. Yet he still can't believe he did such a thing. It wasn't still quite clear how he felt, and why he did such a thing.

Raindrops started to fall outside, and that didn't help him feel better at all. He hated the rain.

He stood up and lied on his bed to reflect some more. _Why the heck did I do that? I wanted her to stop playing the piano at that moment because she was forcing herself too much. However... that doesn't seem to be the real reason. Am I just covering up something else?_

_**Ding Dong**_

The doorbell rang. He hesitated to stand up. He really didn't feel like facing anybody else after what had happened. Nodame walked out in anger after what he did. It was such an uncommon sight to see her mad. He couldn't bear to think about anything else.

_**Click**_

The door was opened by a key. That meant it could only be one person. Chiaki stood up hurriedly and ran to the door. He was right. There, in front of the opened door was Nodame.

He cheered up a bit, seeing her right there in front of him. He kept looking at her, yet her eyes were diverted away from him.

Knowing that she hasn't forgiven him, he asked her coldly, "I thought you hated me. Why are you here?"

She still didn't look at him. Obviously, she was still upset. "I... forgot something. My keys to my room is here somewhere. I accidentally locked myself out."

He went near her. Yet she stepped away. He caressed her cheek. Yet she looked away.

"I'll help you look for it," he tried to say.

"Iie. Don't let me bother you. Nodame will surely find it," she explained, referring herself to the third person as usual.

She started digging around a pile of stuff she messed up. Finally, she saw the key. She took it and ran to the door, without saying a word. However, despite her attempt to leave the room, Chiaki had caught her in a tight hug.

"Nodame... gomen... I was away for so long, that I left you here, not knowing what you may feel," he began, as tears slowly rolled off his cheek. "But... you don't have to rush... I love your piano playing the way it is."

She broke the hug and finally looked at him straight at the eye. She also began to cry. "Stop saying such irrelevant stuff! You're saying you love my playing, but you really hate it so much! You didn't even give me a chance to finish playing! Senpai... I've been working hard for you when I heard you substituted for Milch! Why... won't you listen to me?! Senpai, I love you!" She then charged him and hit him on the chest continuously, yet still crying out all the pain she was feeling.

Chiaki held her closer, attempting a hug, even though she was still furious and mad. He let her punch him even more. "Demo Nodame... I did see you worked hard. I still love your playing, but you don't have to rush. If you're afraid of me leaving you, I won't. Nodame... I love your playing...I..."

She pushed herself away from him and walked away. Near the door, she still worded her hurt feelings. "I told you! Stop saying such irrelevant things!!! Stop making me feel that you care. That you won't leave me, because I know you will! Senpai is really talented and you're so far away from me. One day, I won't be able to cope up and you'll leave me," she rambled on and on. She spoke so fast like there was no tomorrow.

Fortunately, that gave Chiaki the courage to say such words...

"Nodame, I love you," he said hurriedly, though it was absolutely heard by her.

She turned around and looked at him sincerely. "Nani? Senpai... I must be imagining stuff... what did you say?"

He sighed then took a box from his pocket and opened it. It was the ruby necklace he bought from the tour. "I love you, Nodame. Please accept this. A gift from the tour."

She didn't know how to react but after a few seconds of reflecting, she opened her arms to him in mixed emotions and hugged him. She was happy, confused and also excited. The moment was like a dream come true.

Of course, he accepted the hug whole-heartedly.

Cuddling her head on his chest, she asked him, "Ne, Chiaki-senpai?"

"Hai?"

She smiled genuinely the continued hugging him. "Arigato."

_Surprisingly, she never brought up a conversation about that. Yes, she usually brought up the kiss... it was our first kiss after all; but never the confession. It's weird, but maybe she understood it was pretty hard for me to say it. Well, maybe not hard, but it did take a lot of courage for me to finally say it._

_For I wasn't even sure at that time. But when it was blurted out, it all seemed to feel right and well. It was as if the best thing to do. As if all my worries and problems have been taken away. The most natural thing in the world for me was to love her. _

_

* * *

_

**Courtship**

_Okay, scratch everything I said about the confession before._

_I was wrong._

_I was wrong. _

_Definitely wrong. _

_After a few days... she still brought up the confession. It was all because she got to read this magazine while we were walking to the Eiffel Tower. There was an article in that magazine. And it just had to complex everything more._

_Darn you 'How to Know You're Actually Dating'. _

_I shouldn't have bought that drasted women's magazine. _

The 'couple' was having a stroll around Paris. Chiaki was calmly walking, savoring the sweet smell of Paris, as Nodame was reading a magazine, not minding anything else that was going around her. She was really absorbed with it. As if it was the rule book of love or something. "Chiaki-senpai, look at this," she called him out. It says in this article, even if the guy said 'I love you', that doesn't mean you're dating or together already." She looked at Chiaki directly on the eye, smirking and seriously said. "I never accepted your love, senpai. After the confession, I just said 'Arigato'."

He looked at her oddly. What exactly was she thinking? She confessed before him. "Uh... you said I love you before me, Nodame. Don't you remember that?"

She pointed on the article. "But it says right here, saying I love you is just part of courtship. The girl has the right to ask more for the guy if she thinks he hasn't done enough 'courting' as it is. Besides, you still call me Nodame and not Megumi."

Chiaki twitched. He took the magazine forcibly and tried to see if what she was saying was truly written or not.

Unfortunately for him, it was true. How he hoped Nodame was lying at that moment.

He gave back the magazine to Nodame with a disturbed look on his face. "So... what's your definition of... courting... _Megumi_?_" _he asked so forced, with his right eye, twitching. "Haven't I fed you, cleansed you, gave you crabs and brought you to Europe? Isn't that enough for courting?" he continued in a very irritated tone.

Nodame pointed another section of the article. "But senpai, it also says here that even if he has done a lot of good things to you, every bad thing he has done takes away points. Senpai, you pushed me around a lot of times and bullied me. Adding and subtracting the points, it's just like neutral. Maybe negative even!"

Sweat drops began to fall on his face. How he wished even more that he should have never bought that magazine for her.

Then again, he should try at least to court her before being annoyed. There was nothing else he could do. He sighed and took her hand, pulling her to the Eiffel Tower faster. "Come on. If you want to be courted, then let's start off now."

She dropped the magazine from the impact of the pull. But she let it slide. She blushed and smiled as she happily looked at Chiaki holding her hand. It was only when they entered the Eiffel Tower's elevator when he finally noticed that lovesick look of hers. He just ignored it but smiled a bit also, of course not showing her the hint of happiness he had.

Finally getting to the very top, Chiaki continued to pull her and they went to the best spot to view the upcoming fireworks.

They watched it for a while and suddenly, Nodame began to cry. But it was happy tears. She sighted the very thing Chiaki planned for her. Even if she hadn't told him to court her, he was planning to show her such thing. She just couldn't believe it.

It was a formation of the fireworks. It was made up of very beautiful and bright colors. But most of all, it said 'Arigato, Megumi'.

She turned to him and hugged him tight. "Arigato, Shinichi."

And when she thought everything was over, there was more.

He took something from his pocket and began to speak, "Good thing you began to be emotional about this whole courting thing today. At least I'm prepared." He opened the box from his pocket, and revealed a ruby ring that matched the necklace Nodame was wearing. "Here you go, another gift from my tour. I wasn't quite sure which to buy, so I bought both."

He took it from the box and put it on her left ring finger. After doing so, she kissed him by surprise and hugged him. "Arigato, Shinichi," she said lovingly. Suddenly, she changed emotion and made a smirk. "Demo... that doesn't mean your courting is done."

Another sweat drop was made by Chiaki. He knew it wasn't done yet as well even if she didn't say so. She was such a demanding girl.

From then on, everyday, Nodame would open her door in the morning and see a different gift from her next door neighbor.

On the first week, flowers, her favorite kind, sunflowers. On the second week, chocolates, her favorite too. On the next week, her favorite kinds of food were there for breakfast. They were all cooked by Chiaki of course. And on the last week of the month, Puri Gorota items.

After one month, when Nodame opened the door, she thought she would receive the greatest gift of all. Instead, Chiaki was there outside waiting for her.

"Shinichi! What are you doing here? No more gifts to give me?" she asked him, excited for the next gift he would be giving. This was the first time he came to just give the gifts himself. Or so she thought. Usually he'll leave it in front of her door with a note that it came from him. But today was different.

He had an irritated look on his face. "It's okay giving you gifts... but it's another thing being led on. I had enough. I just came to tell you that I'm going to Italy for a week," he said coldly. He then left her sight and went down the stairs with his luggage.

Nodame got shocked of what just happened. Yesterday, everything was just fine. Chiaki even brought her to the fanciest restaurant in Paris. They had a great time. But, at that moment... why did he suddenly act cold towards her and even left her that way?

She ran to him and hugged him, causing both of them to fall down the stairs. Luckily, the soft empty bag caught them. Nodame was on top of Chiaki, who was lying on his luggage.

"What happened to you, Shinichi? You know I wasn't leading you on. You know... I love you. Shinichi you baka! I would have said yes if you asked me any day! I was not leading you on."

He looked at her straight at the eye. "So if I ask you now to be my girlfriend, you'll say yes?"

"Yes!" she assured.

"So, I am serious, will you be my girlfriend, or not?!"

"Yesss!"

He stood up and made a laugh, leaving Nodame on his luggage. He took a magazine from his pocket and showed her an article. "It's the new edition of that magazine. It says, 'Be careful of saying yes, though. When you do, he'll return to his actual self." He grinned connivingly. "April Fools."

Nodame froze. She gaped and widened her eyes. She can't believe she fell to his trap.

Chiaki went back to his room, leaving Nodame all embarrassed. Everything was just an act to trick her. "I guess this magazine is helpful," he remarked and laughed on and on.

_I had to do that to her. She was using me too much. Seriously. I may love her, but that doesn't mean she can use that against me. Good thing for her, it was okay for me really. I just wanted to mess with her head for once._

_Though, I will never forget that day. It may be the weirdest way in accepting a boyfriend, but I got to admit, it made me happy, and I'm sure, in a way, she was happy too. _

_

* * *

_

**Dating**

_I got to have my first __**real**__ date with Megumi after my scheme to let her accept me. And let me tell you guys... she had payback then. She still hasn't forgiven the whole trick thing even though she said it was okay. _

_For Pete's sake! She always tortures me with her hentai and weird ways. Why couldn't I have my time to trick her and she won't pay me back? _

Chiaki and Nodame had talked about having their first date on the same day. That night, Chiaki was supposed to wear a tuxedo and pick up Nodame from her place. They were going to this fancy five star restaurant.

He fixed himself perfectly and was ultimately prepared. He had his essentials for a special date, gifts for Nodame such as flowers, chocolate and a Puri Gorota plushie. He was surely ready; at least, in his view.

He rang the doorbell, and Nodame opened it after a couple of minutes. Sure he waited, but he thought it'll be worth it once she came out.

Boy, was he wrong. It was Nodame we're talking about! She can't become clean just like that!

As she opened the door, she wore the ugliest dress Chiaki had ever seen. It was like a dress for aliens. Her face also had too much make up and she looked like a clown.

"I'm ready Shinichi," she seductively said with a smile.

He remained speechless and froze for a while. They couldn't go out with her looking like that. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her. She loved the girl, no matter what she'd look like. However, Nodame really had to learn how to look proper in certain occasions.

So he, immediately pushed her inside the room and took her to the bathroom. She washed her face first and scrubbed the hideous excuse of makeup with a towel. "You should never put make-up by yourself ever again. Just make yourself look natural."

She gave her attempt of puppy dog eyes like she used to. Hideous puppy dog eyes they were. "I just wanted to look perfect for you, Shinichi."

"You looked worse than before!" he yelled out. "Now... what do we do with your dress?" He thought for a few minutes while walking around the room. Finally he thought of a plan. "I know! Tanya must have at least one conservative but class enough dress for such occasion. We could borrow the dress from her!"

"Demo Shinichi, what's wrong with-"

She got cut off from reasoning out. He pulled her out of the house as fast as you can say 'Fugue'. At least, to people who can pronounce it. Anyway, they went to Tanya's room to ask for the dress.

Tanya found it weird at first to lend clothes to Nodame, knowing she wasn't the most hygienic person in the world. However, seeing that this date meant a lot to Chiaki, even if he would never admit it, she finally agreed on lending her dress for 'sophisticated guy dates'

They thanked her and went on to their date. After that dilemma, Chiaki really hoped for smooth sailing. They took the car to the restaurant, and so far no problem yet.

Well, maybe no problem until they got off the car.

As Chiaki opened the door for Nodame and she went to make a step, she slipped on a rock and fell on the floor, face on.

He gave a helping hand to pull her up, however it seemed that she sprained herself.

She rubbed her ankle on and on to relieve the pain. "Shinichi, I can't stand up. It's because I'm not used of the stilettos."

"Why did you wear those anyway?!" he raised his tone.

She made a weak smile. "I wanted to look good for you."

He sighed. You can't blame a girl for trying. "I guess we can't do anything else." He then took her from the ground and put her on his back. Even if he wasn't the strongest guy, Nodame was really light so it was no problem. He carried her to the restaurant in a breeze and they were escorted to their seats.

The waiter gave them their menus as they sat. They picked what to eat and luckily, since Nodame could understand French already, she chose a good choice of food to eat. Or that was what appeared.

The food got served in no time. They ate it as they conversed about their school and music careers.

"So, Megumi, how's school?" Chiaki initiated a conversation. Since it was their first date, even though they have known each other for quite some time it was still awkward. Shifting from friends to lovers after all was a dramatic change.

While biting one escargo, Nodame spoke, "Uh... well I get through it now. I have new friends who help me when I don't get the lesson, and recently, Professor Auclair said I play tremendously well."

Crunchy noises sounded as she was speaking. So it diverted everybody's attention.

Chiaki covered her mouth with his hand and whispered to her softly. "Don't chew loud when you're eating. And don't talk when you're chewing! We're not in Japan. Making sounds while eating in France or in other countries shows bad manners."

She swallowed the food in her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, Shinichi, how about you? How's your music career doing with Stresseman's company?"

"It's fine. I mean, at least I don't get tied up anymore."

While he was speaking, a plate of escargo was then served. He figured at first Nodame must have been hungry.

"I don't get bossed around by Stresseman that much anymore," he continued, ignoring the food.

More escargo was served.

His right eye twitched a bit. "I don't get unwanted jobs anymore."

And more again!

Chiaki couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop the food arriving that he surely didn't order yet Nodame was eating. "I think we had enough escargo!" he yelled to the waiter.

"Uh, I don't think so sir. You ordered five kilos of escargo, am I correct?"

"No. We ordered one plate only," he explained.

"Oh, then I'm sorry. However, your date seemed to have eaten all the food we have served. We can't deduct your paycheck. It's either you pay for the two kilos she already ate or you work to pay for it then leave. We wouldn't want to start a ruckus, don't we?"

He took money from his wallet and placed it on the table as hard as he can. Afterward, he walked away. He stood up and pulled Nodame towards the door. "Don't expect we'll ever come back here!! Such service!!! I'll be sure to tell our friends never to come here because of such rude waiters and terrible service!"

He opened the door and when the two of them had gone outside, he slammed it shut.

"Ne, Shinichi, you were too hard on the guy. You should apologize," Nodame said innocently, yet it was obvious that she had done something wrong. She was standing quite fine already and didn't seem to have a sprain too.

"Apologize?!!!" he stressed out. The fact that Nodame's ankle was fine didn't enter his mind. He was just too irritated of what had just happened. "Never! It was his fault and we even had to pay for that expensive food!? How could you remain so calm Megumi?!" He raised his voice even more. "We have a right to be heard!!!"

"Uh... Shinichi-" she tried to say.

"I mean it's not our fault! It's his!"

"Shinichi-"

"That restaurant's gonna lose their business, I tell you!"

"Shinichi!"

"This date was supposed to be perfect!"

"SHINICHI!"

He finally noticed Nodame calling him. "What is it?"

She made a smile with her hands on her face, trying to look all cute. "April Fools."

_With those two words I knew she planned everything that had gone wrong. She had the mischievous grin on her face while she said it was all a joke. I bet she used the occasion to get back at me. Well initially, I used the occasion to get back at her. But this turned out to be different than what I expected._

_It truly was a memorable first date. Luckily, the next ones passed by smoothly than that one._

_

* * *

_

**Engagement**

_Days passed. Months passed. And a year even passed. Megumi had already graduated, and we continued going out. I was still performing under Stresseman's company although Viera-sensei also made me perform as a guest conductor in most of his performances. Megumi in the other hand got discovered by sophisticated piano majors known all over Europe and awaited for every show she was to make. She may had been a fresh graduate, however, she was instantly known all over the world. At times, she even becomes a guest in my performances. We certainly had the bright futures we were aspiring for._

_Everything was perfect. Everything was great. She just had to confuse things and bring up such an awkward topic in an interview on one of my big performances. That was one of the biggest surprise in my life. I mean why did she have to ask that?! _

Chiaki's show at Salzburg was finally done and he was called to be interviewed outside the concert hall. Nodame was right beside him while the whole interview was done so everybody were curious to ask about their relationship.

"Uh, Chiaki, I would just like to ask, that girl beside you, it's Noda Megumi, the world renown concert pianist, am I correct?" one reporter asked.

He turned to Nodame, as if asking her if it was okay to reveal their relationship to the world. She answered with a smile and nodded as well. Obviously it was fine with her.

"Yes, she is Noda Megumi," he answered to the reporter.

"She performed really well in the concert as your guest, didn't she? So may I ask what's your relationship with her? We often see you together with her even when she wasn't performing in concerts yet. Are the two of you dating or are you courting her or are you just close friends?"

He blushed a bit and shyly answered, "Yes, we are dating."

Fans from the back of the reporters were heard screaming loudly from the excitement of their two idols confirmed to be dating.

"For how long?"

He blushed even more. "Uh... a year."

More screaming excited fans were heard.

The reporter turned to Nodame. "So, how's it being Chiaki's girlfriend, Ms. Noda? When's the engagement?"

She blushed as well, even more than Chiaki. She shyly started to speak, "It has been great going out with Shinichi. He's really a gentleman once you get passed the whole perfection thing."

Chiaki gave her an annoyed look. She didn't really have to bring up of him being a perfectionist.

"I see, that's good to hear. But you didn't answer my question, when is the engagement? Did Chiaki asked for your hand in marriage yet?"

The audience remained silent as Nodame made a thinking position. Chiaki in the other hand was praying in his head that she would answer something like, 'We're still focusing in our careers. However, surely we'll know when we'll be ready to get engaged.'

Unfortunately for him, her answer was nowhere near that.

She made a smile and looked really excited since she swayed around and around like an idiot. "Well... let's just say the marriage will be soon, that's all I can say."

The crowd got wilder from her answer.

"So, is it any time this year?" the reporter asked.

"Maybe a few months to a year from now," she answered, still looking so excited.

Chiaki's face froze from what Nodame had just said. They had never agreed to be engaged soon. He had never even thought of asking for her hand in marriage yet. He figured after two to three more years, that'll be when he's be ready for marriage.

The reporters finally left after getting such great news. It'll be the talk of all music lovers in Europe.

_**~Chiaki Shinichi and Noda Megumi tie the knots in a year from now!~**_

Chiaki could see this in every classical music magazine all around Europe.

As the two of them were the only ones left, Nodame went near her beloved and held onto his arm as if nothing happened. "So, Shinichi, we did a great performance today, ne?"

Looking all serious and twitching, he raised the arm she was holding on and tried to let go of her. "Megumi, why did you have to say that we'll get married within a year from now?"

She looked at him with pure care and began to speak, "I thought it was okay. I had a feeling you'd be asking me to marry you anyway."

He twitched more. He had no idea how she could think that way. "What made you say that?"

She made a thinking position again and pondered for a while.

"Well, we've been going out for sometime already and we sometimes sleep at the other person's house. We're always together and if ever we're not, we contact each other at least thrice a day. You always give me gifts anyway, but never a ring again. I figured you would give that on a special day since you couldn't live without me."

He twitched even more. All the things she said were usual things dating couples do. Are those thing really signs for her that he'll be asking for her hand in marriage?

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "Megumi, you know I do love you, and that's why we do those things, because we love each other... but... I never intended to lead you on, thinking that I'll be proposing anytime soon."

She started to become teary-eyed- the type that was fake and only meant to make him be guilty. "Does that mean, Shinichi doesn't want to marry Megumi?" Here she goes with the third person childish act again.

He couldn't stand her cry. No matter how obvious it was so fake. "No, no! It's not that. I'm just telling you that this might be too sudden. Yes, we may be having a great time, but I think we should focus on other things in the meantime. Let's wait a while until we're both ready."

She wiped her tears. "Aren't you saying, let me wait until you're ready to propose? If that's the reason, then I'll just be the one to propose, Shinichi."

His eyes widened. "No, no! It's not that I'm not ready. I think we should wait for more time until it's the best time to get married."

"But we've been together for a year! We've known each other for more than that. Shinichi, just answer me, will you marry me?" Nodame asked as she knelt down in front of him.

He felt so embarrassed and so unmanly. How did this happen that she was the one proposing?

He tried to make her stand up by pulling her, but she wouldn't agree. "Shinichi, will you marry me!?" she repeated.

He made a sigh. "I will." Nodame looked so happy from this answer.

"But... I don't think now's not the best time to be engaged. You're just starting out your career. Even though you may be world renown already, we still need work to do, so that it'll be real smooth sailing when we get married."

She frowned. "But don't you remember our goal is to be the Golden Pair as soon as possible?"

Chiaki sweat-dropped. That was her goal. Not his. He never agreed to it.

He sounded really annoyed already. "Nodame, stand up. I'll be the one to propose."

She stood up all excited, thinking he will finally propose. "Really, Shinichi?"

Weirdly, he said not a word and just pulled her into the black limousine a few steps away and closed the door.

He tackled her as if a wild beast and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow, so that she could just forget about the whole proposal issue and shut up. Luckily for him, that method did work. She just shut up and kissed him back.

---

The next day, Chiaki woke up to the sound of his doorbell. Wearing still his pajamas, he put on his slippers and went to the door to see who it was.

Eyes still a bit closed, he opened the door. It was Nodame who was awake early in the morning. How could this be possible? It was about 5 a.m. then.

Anyway, she wore a very beautiful and neat outdoor dress. She smiled widely as if trying to charm him, "Ohayou, Shinichi. Will you marry me?"

He closed the door by slamming it in front of her face. _"She still hasn't forgotten about that? I really thought she forgot about it. I'm going back to bed."_

He went to his bed and slept again. However, Nodame wouldn't give up. She continuously rang the doorbell.

He tried putting his pillow on his head, so he couldn't hear it anymore. But to his dismay, it didn't work.

Oddly, after a minute, the doorbell stopped. He thought Nodame finally got tired and just left. Although, he was wrong.

The door was opened by the key Nodame had and she went in. She went to his bedroom discretely, and suddenly jumped to his bed, then jumped up and down, up and down on it. "Shinichi! Will... you... marry... me?!" she asked, uttering each word while jumping, just like a spoiled child.

Of course Chiaki woke up again. He got a pillow and threw it to her, making her fall on the floor. "Wii yo marri mi!?" she tried to speak with a pillow on her face.

He ignored her once more and tried to sleep. Yet Nodame was a tough one. She was determined to get engaged. She tried to think of a plan to wake Shinichi up and let him agree to her proposal. She left the room for a while, then returned after five minutes.

She just got dressed up in her most seductive outfit. A see-through red top and only her underwear under it. Matching pink floral pink underwear, may I add. Who would have known Nodame had such stuff?

Anyway, she also bought a CD of Chiaki's favorite music from the Romantic Era and played it on his CD player. As a mellow waltz of Chopin played, she slowly went towards her target, the sleeping Chiaki.

She crawled on his bed and carefully positioned herself on top of him. She caressed his face and his hair until he would finally wake up. Imagine his surprise to see his girlfriend almost naked, ON TOP OF HIM. Even though it was weird Nodame, nothing beats the act of seduction to get guys to agree to anything. At least, that's what Nodame believed.

"Me...megumi?" Chiaki muttered out in surprise, as he blinked his eyes over and over. "What are you doing? And what are you... _wearing?"_

She striked a seductive pose, one she learned from Tanya while they were talking about how she would seduce Kuroki. After all, a serious guy like him was hard to please. But enough about that. Going back to the topic, as Nodame made a pose, Chiaki backed out from her and tried to stand up from his bed.

"What's the rush, Shinichi? I especially wore this for you," she began going closer. "So... will you marry me?"

Chiaki's face was in a hot crimson. He made a quick gulp and began to speak. "...can we please not talk about this in... this position?" He was talking about how Nodame' cup D breasts were pressing on his chest and how her lips were near his.

She made a smirk. "I don't think so. I'm not leaving until you agree to marry me."

He tried to think of an idea to get out of this situation. Suddenly, a different glint appeared in his eyes, since he thought of a brilliant idea. He pushed Nodame to the bed, now this time, he was on top of her. He looked at her directly and smiled mischievously. "Well then, since you're wearing that, we only have one thing to do."

Nodded eyes widened. They may have been dating for a while, but she wasn't ready to do _**IT**_ with Chiaki. She just thought he would be too weak for this act that he'll give in. She never thought he would be okay with it.

As Chiaki was about to make a deep kiss, she kicked him hard to the ceiling. She then swiftly went away from the bed, and watched Chiaki slowly fall from the ceiling and on to his bed.

He was unconscious for a while, so she decided to slip away out the door. Yet, even though she got away, she became too guilty and came back after dressing up to her _normal _untidy clothes. At least it seemed normal to her.

She knocked on the door and Chiaki, all dressed up already, opened it. He was not in his pajamas anymore, but in a normal casual outfit of a black shirt and denim pants.

"Hey," he greeted as he saw his girlfriend.

"Hey," was the only thing she could mutter out as well.

They stared at each other for a while, thinking of what words to say.

Finally, they did think of something to say.

"I'm sorry," they said in accidental unison.

Nodame decided to explain first. "No, it's my fault, I got too... over that I even let you feel that way. I just wanted you to marry me, Shinichi. Although, I guess I'm not ready yet for what you intended to do."

"I'm sorry too," he began to say. "I don't know what happened to me there. It might be because I was still sleepy and was dreaming about you."

Nodame's face brightened. "You were dreaming about me? What about? Don't tell me..." her face darkened a bit when she thought Chiaki was a hentai.

"No, no. After all your asking me to marry you, I got to dream on how my life would be if I marry you, that's all."

"So how was it?"

He took the ring from her hand. "It was beautiful. And I never would have wanted it any other way." He then knelt on the ground, still holding her ring, presenting it to her in the way she always imagined. "Noda Megumi, will you marry me?"

She became teary eyed and couldn't find words to say anything.

"And don't worry, that whole thing you thought I would do? I just decided to fake that out so I could mess with your mind. Payback, my dear," he said with a smirk.

Nodame became a bit annoyed but still hugged Chiaki. "Of course I will," she started out sweetly. "But I'll have my own payback now!" she continued as she tried to tighten her grip and make Chiaki suffer the hug.

She released after a while, until he began to say 'I can't breathe.'

As Chiaki was grasping for air, his fiance gave him a quick kiss. "You know, I'm glad you asked me to marry you. I was just doing the proposing so that you'll snap and propose to me."

He looked at her dumbfounded, as she frivolously left him and went downstairs to tell all her friends of their engagement. She was such a weird girl.

Hmm... who actually fooled and was fooled then?

_I thought I fooled her. I thought I got my payback. Well, I was wrong. She got what she wanted. But I guess... I did as well. Although, I never expected to propose like that. It was just like an impulse. Seeing her so sad like that, I had to brighten it up. Never thought she would think I would be a hentai. She's the hentai! Bah, whatever. That was the reason I wasn't ready to get married to her. I still don't see ourselves... doing... __**that**__. _

_Oh well, we're engaged already. We got to get used to the fact that we have to do __**it**_ _someday._

_

* * *

_

**Marriage**

_We got married, and weirdly, our wedding day was one of the most normal moments with Nodame. She does make an effort to be normal at times. _

_Anyway, we got married. We went to our honeymoon. *coughs* I would not go into much detail, but let's just say that we did what most married couples normally do. _

_And after that... Nodame got pregnant. _

_I didn't know what to feel then. It just felt so weird. The fact that a living human created by us two was in her uterus made a high extreme in the weirdness scale. Furthermore, I would never have imagined more unexpected things from the person who I thought I already knew everything about. More weird unexpected things._

It was the day after the _Honeymoon. _Nodame and Chiaki were almost finished packing their stuff to leave the five star hotel they were in.

Nodame went to the balcony, having a clear sight of the Eiffel Tower. She marveled in its beauty and smiled in absolute delight. From her back, a hug slowly enveloped her to its chest. It was her husband who not only hugged her but even smelled the fragrance she had after such an exciting night. Yes, she had fragrance that night. She had to prepare for _**it**_, some way or another.

"We're finally married now, huh Shinichi?" she said as she cuddled in her husband's embrace.

"Yea, I guess we are officially married."

She turned to him seriously, holding his face with both of her hands, and asked, "Are you ready to become a father?"

He smiled and made a small laugh. Of course he is, well that was what he thought. "Yes I am."

Nodame gave a wide smile and swayed for a while. "That's good! That's good!"

Chiaki sweat-dropped a bit. Something was definitely up. "Megumi... don't tell me..."

She spread her arms wide, striking a 'Ta da!' pose. "Yes, Shinichi! I'm pregnant."

He gaped then lost consciousness, falling on the floor of the balcony. Was it obvious that he wasn't ready to be a father?

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" was the last sound he heard, the sound of his wife worriedly calling him. Obviously he wasn't that all ready to be a father. It all happened to fast. The engagement, the marriage. And now, the baby's coming fast and nothing's gonna slow it down. This was a little bit too much for one Chiaki Shinichi.

---

Five weeks passed, and of course Chiaki got used to the fact that Nodame was pregnant with his child. He was just so shocked when he knew about it and felt so awkward, not knowing what to do at times. Especially when Nodame developed morning sickness. That was the beginning of the trials he had to face.

"Megumi, I'm home. I bought some food for us to eat for dinner. I'll be making Fettuccine later. How does that sound?" Chiaki said as he entered their house and placed the supplies he bought on the kitchen table.

"Welcome home, Shinichi!" Nodame said as he was about to hug and kiss her husband. Out of the blue, she then felt a weird feeling and couldn't help it anymore. She couldn't move away and couldn't stop it.

She... She...

She puked on Chiaki.

A Caesar Salad all over the white shirt he usually uses in his performances. Sadly, it was even his favorite shirt. Some puke were even on his face.

Chiaki tried to breathe deeply. In and out. In and out. He tried to relax. He knew getting angry wouldn't help at all. It wasn't Nodame's fault that she was having morning sickness in the afternoon. She was pregnant, and it was partially his fault.

"Gomen, Shinichi!" Nodame said sincerely.

He took a lot of tissue from the drawer beside him and went to the bathroom. He faked a smile. "Uh... It's okay. Really. I'll clean myself up."

It took Chiaki about fifteen minutes to clean up. He put his shirt to the washing machine and put on a new one. He then proceeded in cooking dinner.

After a while, he came to the dining room where Nodame was seated and served the Fettuccine he promised.

Nodame looked at the pasta with white sauce for a long time, not taking her fork nor uttering a sound.

"What's wrong?" Chiaki asked. "You haven't touched your food."

"It's just... I'm not in the mood eating Fettuccine. I'd rather eat Spaghetti."

Chiaki got a little bit annoyed. "But I told you I was making Fettuccine and only now you tell me you don't like to eat it? I thought you would love to eat it. I prepared it just for you."

She sighed. "I know. But I'm just craving for Spaghetti... with Ice Cream on it."

He froze for a while. Did he just hear it right? 'Spaghetti with Ice Cream on it?'. What in the world was that kind of craving?

"But that would taste horrible, Megumi," he reasoned out.

She made a thinking pose. "I don't think so. My favorite pasta plus my favorite flavor of ice cream, Rocky Road? That'll be two in one favorites! It'll be great!" she cheered on.

He sighed then took his coat from the closet. "Okay, okay. I'll be back soon. I just need to buy some tomato sauce, pasta and ice cream."

Nodame smiled happily. "Really? Arigato, Shinichi!"

He did as promised and went to buy the ingredients. He came home around eight in the evening and cooked the Spaghetti with Ice Cream on It. Even if it was hard to do, adding ice cream to something warm, he did his best for his wife. Although, it was really hard looking at it. Even a great chef who could cook anything would say combining pasta and ice cream was really....wrong.

He served it to Nodame and she dug in immediately. She even looked so pleased and happy with his cooking. How could she eat such a thing? She even ate it in such a fast time! Even faster as Chiaki can play four ascending scales on the piano.

At least after that, all they had to do was sleep and call it a night.

And so Chiaki thought.

Nodame kept pulling his shirt, nudging him, poking him, doing all sorts of stuff to him as he slept. He tried to ignore her, thinking she'll get tired and just stop. But she didn't, she continued to do so, on and on.

"What is it!!!!???" he asked angrily since he just wanted to sleep.

"Shinichi... can you buy me some sashimi with chocolate on it?"

He blinked a couple of times, trying to see if what was happening was true or not. To his dismay, it was true. Nodame was having another of her weird cravings. In one o'clock in the morning even.

"The stores are all closed, Nodame," Chiaki explained and tried to return sleeping.

But Nodame still poked, nudged and pulled him. "Demo, Shinichi! I really want sashimi with chocolate on it!!"

He awoke again and looked at her annoyed. "We're in Paris, Nodame. There are no sashimi here. Plus, chocolate with sashimi just sounds weird."

"Shinichi, I really want it! Please?" she pleaded.

He sighed. He knew he won't be having any sleep if she didn't have what she wanted. "Okay." He rose from the bed and took some fishing equipment with him off to the door.

"Where are you going, Shinichi?" Nodame lovingly asked.

Chiaki eyed her sarcastically though. "What does it look like? I'm going to fish the ingredients for sashimi."

---

As Nodame's morning sickness and the weird cravings continued. Chiaki became stressed as ever. However it did end; but it took a lot of time. A whole three months, maybe even more. Chiaki had lost count after serving her weird dishes everyday.

And when he finally thought nothing else would happen to cause him discomfort, as Nodame didn't have morning sickness anymore or crave disgusting food, still more surprises came.

She was in the middle of her second trimester and even though morning sickness and cravings began to leave her system, the issue of "being fat" came to her.

She woke up at a Saturday morning, around nine in the morning. She tried to bring herself up but found it really hard. The big mound of flesh in front of her was preventing her to stand up and it was even obstructing her view from her feet. She took support from the desk beside her, and tried standing up. But when she almost stood still, her legs couldn't take the weight and she fell on the ground. Things on the desk such as picture frames also fell with her.

Chiaki heard the sound and rushed to the room. "Megumi!" he called out to his wife who was on the floor as he helped her stand up. "What's wrong?"

She pouted. "This sucks Shinichi.I hate being pregnant. I can't carry myself anymore."

He took her onto his arms and carried her like how he did it in their wedding, bridal style. "Well, that gives me the more reason to carry you like this, right?" he explained, trying to cheer her up.

His wife smiled. It did work. She did like being carried like a bride all over again.

She hugged him. "Arigato, Shinichi."

Everyday, Chiaki would carry Nodame to her work or just to places they need to go. Each day was more difficult, as she was beginning to be really heavy and he couldn't take carrying her anymore.

One day, they were off to the market to buy some groceries. Chiaki was supposed to buy the groceries by himself but Nodame insisted to come along. As they searched the store, Nodame was in the cart just like a little kid. People would look at her oddly and whisper about her. Although, it didn't affect her in any way. Chiaki decided to just ignore it as well.

He paid for the groceries and grabbed them to put in the car. However, he remembered he had to carry his wife too. He could come back for her after he puts the groceries in the car, but they were in a hurry. They both had to perform with Stresseman in the new built opera house in the city.

So, with lack of better judgment, he took the groceries and his wife all at the same time. It was really hard carrying them yet the car was only a few inches away. Unfortunately, he didn't make it and dropped everything he was carrying. Nodame was included to those that fell.

"Ow!" Nodame said as she caressed her butt. "Shinichi, you okay?"

He lied on the ground all red and sweaty, catching his breath by deeply breathing in and out. Fortunately, he got over it, put the things in the car and brought Nodame inside the car as well.

The next day, he decided to solve his worries and just bought a wheel chair for Nodame.

"What's this?" she asked after Chiaki showed it to her.

He sweat-dropped. "It's a wheel chair."

She raised her tone. "I know what it is. But why are you giving me this?!"

"Well, I thought it would be more convenient for the both of us if you use a wheel chair since you're pregnant."

Nodame began to flood in tears. "I'm fat, ain't I? You don't love me anymore because I'm fat!!!" she cried out loud.

"What? No! Even if you weigh a ton, I would still love you!"

"You're saying I weigh a ton!" she cried some more.

"No, no. I'm just telling you that it'll be better to use the wheel chair," he still reasoned out.

"You're saying I'm useless because I'm fat and you'd rather have a sexy wife!!!" she cried again and again.

"I didn't say that! Look, Megumi, I love you, no matter what you are."

She stopped crying a bit and stared at Shinichi. She began to cry again. "You're saying I'm as fat as a blue whale!!!!"

Chiaki sighed. Anything he said would offend her. And he knew that this episode of Nodame will surely last long. Her weirdness usually do last long. As he predicted, it did.

Every remark he would say, she would say something back, about how he doesn't love her anymore, and how he thinks she's fat. To get through it, he would just shut up and make out with his pregnant wife.

But even when he tries to flirt with her or tell her about the good times they had. She still argues that he thinks she looks fat. So much for making out. It was easily ruined, but that was the only solution, even though it could last only a few minutes.

---

The third trimester soon came and Nodame had more check-ups than before. Every week, she and Chiaki would go visit her obgyne. Of course, the time that the gender of the baby could be determined came as well.

The doctor entered Nodame's room after her ultrasound. She had a genuine grin on her smile and the couple knew something was up.

"Ne, Mrs. Doctor, why are you grinning like that?" Nodame asked innocently.

She got a bit annoyed. "How many times am I gonna tell you not to call me Mrs. Doctor? My name is Higurashi, for Pete's sake!!! Call me Dr. Higurashi!"

Chiaki tried to calm down the doctor by patting her on the shoulder, as he sighed. "There's no use reasoning with her. Even when she wasn't pregnant, she's childish. Now that she's pregnant. She's in the limit of being childish. She'll never learn. I know, I've tried a lot of times, and I never get through it. And I'm her husband."

Dr. Higurashi sighed as well. She just tried to accept that fact. "Okay Nodame, let's cut introductions and skip to business. Your baby's gender has been identified. Do you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" she straightforwardly announced.

"Yes doctor!!!" Chiaki said joyfully. This was the moment he was waiting for. He was really eager to know if their child would be a she or a he. Besides, if he knew it beforehand, he could get ready befor he or she comes out. It'll also decrease the fear of being a father he was feeling if he knew what to expect.

"No!!!" Nodame contradicted as she looked at her husband, as if scolding him. "I don't want to know the gender. Shinichi. I want to be surprised," she explained.

His eyes widened. He tried to reason out. "But Megumi, if we knew the gender, we could buy him or her clothes now. We could fix his or her bedroom! We could be emotionally ready for what's to come! It'll be for the better to know the sex of the baby!"

"But I want to be surprised. I want to see right then and there the baby we have created. I don't want to have any clue if it's a boy or a girl! It'll be more exciting that way and more emotional."

Chiaki sighed. He should really take his advice now about Nodame being childish. Although, he didn't want to. He wanted to fight for something he believed in. "Well, I could know the sex while you don't," he tried to reason out even more.

She looked at him with a bigger pout. "No. We both shouldn't find out. Besides, you only want to know the sex of the baby because you'll be forcing to teach him or her to conduct even while in my belly!!! FYI, I want him or her to be a pianist!"

"What?! This isn't about that?! And I want our daughter or son to be a conductor, pianist and violinist all in all!"

Nodame crossed her arms.

Chiaki looked at the doctor, "Doctor, tell her it's not about that!!!"

The doctor felt she was getting in the way. She faked a smile, sweat-dropped and slowly walked to the door.

"Maybe you don't want to know because you fear you won't be a good father," Nodame continued her reasoning.

"What?!" Chiaki said all sweaty and red. She was right. She was on-the-dot right.

But he couldn't admit that. He couldn't admit that he was afraid. He was afraid because he never experienced caring for children. He was the least person to be friendly with children, asides from his sister perhaps. And besides, this was his own flesh and blood. He was too afraid to face the kid in the eye, see him or her grow up then the next thing you know, he or she will be leaving for good. He was afraid for all the demands of parenthood and the sorrows and hardship it would bring. But he couldn't tell all of that to Nodame, could he?

Nodame snickered when he saw Chiaki nervous and in deep thought. "I'm right, ain't I?"

He snapped back to reality. He covered it up. "It's not about that!!! Doctor, tell her!!!"

As Dr. Higurashi was almost near the door, she began to reason out, trying to save herself from the married couple fight the two were having. "I should go. Tell me if you want to know the gender. I'll be in my office."

"No doctor, we want to know!!!" Chiaki exclaimed with a hand stretched.

"Go doctor, we don't want to know!!!" Nodame said, pulling Chiaki's other hand.

Chiaki tried to run towards the doctor and pull the doctor back in but it was no use. She was already outside and has even slammed the door right on his face.

Because of the door's impact, he fell on the ground. Yet, even after their whole argument, Nodame still cared. She called out his name. Unfortunately, she couldn't carry her belly that well anymore. So calling out was all she could do. "Shinichi! Shinichi! Are you okay?"

He woke up from the sound of her voice and shook his head. His head hurt a lot. He even had a bump on his head. "What happened?"

Nodame used the moment as an opportunity to forget the issue of knowing the sex of the baby. "Oh, nothing. You just slipped on the wet floor." She grinned, looking all conniving.

"Ow," he said believing her and forgetting about that the gender of their baby could be known already.

---

As the third trimester ended, Nodame and Chiaki still didn't know the sex of the baby. Nodame won this round and she got what she wanted. Wait? Was there even a battle? She won too many times to count already. Chiaki had lost to her ever since they've gotten married. Scratch that. Ever since they got to be lovers.

Anywho, moving on with their married life story... One day, one not so ordinary day, Nodame found out that she was due to give birth. Her water broke and she knew, she knew then it was time.

"Shinichi!!!!!!!!" she called out loud from upstairs to her husband who was downstairs cooking her some food.

As soon as he heard it, like any loving husband, he ran upstairs to see what was up, even if he had to leave the food he was cooking. "What's wrong?" he sounded alarmed.

"Shinichi..." she began in tears. "I think it's time."

His eyes widened. "Oh! I can't believe this!" he panicked and searched for the wheel chair which he finally remembered was just downstairs. "Well, there's only one more thing to do."

"You hold tight to me, okay?" Chiaki asked his wife as he began to carry her from the bed. Nodame just nodded while she rubbed her tears away.

The way downstairs seemed like an eternity. Nodame was at her heaviest state and Chiaki wasn't a muscleman after all. He was a conductor! He carried a stick. Not pregnant women. But he had no choice. He had to carry her. It was the only thing to do.

When they finally reached downstairs, he put her on the wheel chair and then checked everything in the house; if nothing was left plugged, or cooking, like the food he was previously cooking in the kitchen which he fortunately remembered. Yet sadly, it was burnt.

After everything was set, he brought Nodame in the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Oh how fast it was. Chiaki was like a racecar driver at that very moment, trying to get to the destination as fast as he could, not caring about the others on the road. He absolutely forgot too that fast driving could affect his pregnant wife inside the car.

"Shinichi, slow down!!!" Nodame screamed at his husband as she was about to fall from her seat.

"Megumi, we have to get there as fast as we can!" he explained and drove even faster.

"Demo, Shinichi! Waaah!" She fell from her seat and fell on her butt. It had to happen. No one could survive that kind of driving by not falling inside the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked still driving the same way yet looked behind to see how she was.

Nodame pulled herself up to the best that she can so that she can get on her seat. Once seated, she sighed and began to speak. "Shinichi, please slow down."

He didn't hear her because he was too concentrated. Before she knew it, they were at the hospital already. "We're here," he said, parking the car recklessly as well, which caused Nodame to fall from her seat again.

Chiaki saw this and helped her up. Afterwards, he immediately put her on the wheel chair and brought her to the emergency room. Run he did and swift he was. As for Nodame, nauseous was she and puke she did.

But still even with that, Chiaki didn't stop running fast.

"Shinichi slow doooown!!! This is way too much for me. A fast car? Now, a fast wheel chair!? Please, Shinichi, slow down," Nodame cried out. Of course, Chiaki still wouldn't stop even at the hospital.

"We have to get there as fast as we can, Megumi. Don't worry, it'll be all right."

She closed her eyes and looked really scared, annoyed and worried all at the same time. "Shinichi, I don't want to bear this baby anymoooore!!!" she yelled. Everybody in the hospital corridor heard her and couldn't help but look at her.

Chiaki stopped running. "What?" he asked.

Nodame's eyes flooded with tears and she looked so weak and afraid. "I'm afraid, okay? I'm afraid of what's going to happen next. I want to have this baby with you, but I don't know if I'll live. I'm scared, Shinichi. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you."

He hugged her tight and lovingly. "Megumi, you won't die. I won't let you. You'll deliver this baby perfectly and we'll be a happy family. We'll be the Golden Trio!"

Nodame wiped her tears and tried to smile. "Okay, Shinichi. For you."

He smiled back and kissed her quickly. After that, Chiaki set off at a normal pace to the emergency room.

They reached there just in time and Nodame was put in a rolling bed. Afterward, the doctors brought her to the operating room for her labor. Chiaki just stayed outside. He had no choice. No matter how much he pleaded to go in so that he could be with his wife, they didn't let him in.

He kept walking and walking in front of door as he anxiously waited for the delivery of the baby. He couldn't calm down. At times when he thought Nodame could die, he would scream like an idiot and become depressed all of a sudden. It was like he was bipolar at that moment. Hmmm... maybe except he didn't become extremely happy.

Anyway, after a few minutes, Dr. Higurashi came out of the room and talked to Chiaki. She had a straight face and Chiaki couldn't read what she was thinking. That made him even more nervous. "She's doing fine. But... I'm here to inform you that..."

"That!?" Chiaki asked anxiously.

"She will have to deal with Cesarean birth."

He got speechless and gaped. The moment she met Nodame until she got into the Operating Room flashed into his eyes. He was so scared that perhaps what Nodame was fearing might come true.

"Sir? Sir?" the doctor called out as she shook him on and on.

He finally regained his senses. "What?"

"Don't worry. We will do our best. Besides, she's in great shape and I think we won't have a problem delivering the child."

He exhaled as if all the problems in the world were gone. "Thank you, doctor."

So, after that conversation, Dr. Higurashi went back to the operating room and Chiaki just remained outside. He didn't walk around anymore. He sat by the nearest chair and prayed. He prayed and prayed and prayed. May his beloved wife, Noda Megumi deliver a healthy child and may she get through the delivery successfully. May the baby be normal and safe as well.

As minutes became hours, Chiaki still prayed on and on. He didn't stop one second to eat, to drink or do anything else. He prayed and prayed that Nodame would be safe; that the baby would be safe.

And as he continued to believe that she and the baby would be safe, finally the red light above the room turned off and the doctors came out of the room. He asked them immediately how was the delivery. "How is my wife?"

"She's fine. She's waiting with your... son inside," Dr. Higurashi said with a smile.

Chiaki's whole face brightened and he smiled happily. He went inside and saw that Nodame was holding a little baby boy. A cute and pinkish little baby boy.

He went near the two and marveled on the beauty of what was right in front of him. A little baby boy that looked just like him. He looked so small and defenseless, but he seemed like the most beautiful thing in the world.

He smiled and tears even began to fall from his eyes. His prayers were answered. The boy was healthy and Nodame was alive and okay.

Tears rolled in his eyes even more because of the happiness of finally becoming a father. And as he caressed the bald head of the baby; the little human being, still unable to see, reached out his hand to his father and held his pointing fingers, as if saying 'Hello otou-san, nice to meet you,'.

_For nine months I suffered. For whole nine months I took care of my wife who unlike any other be more childish than an actual child. She had a lot of issues going on, a lot of weird things coming, but I never left her. I loved her so much that I would deal with every __**big **__issue she has. I'll never leave her because she was the woman I loved so much._

_And as a creation of both her and mine came to life, holding my hand like that; I knew everything was going to be okay. He comforted me as if he knew what was going on. It was like he knew then and there that I was his father. _

_And my wife, finally done with the hardship of labor, was there, smiling genuinely, despite the pain that she had gone through and the body that wanted her to sleep. She did her best to see her child alive and well. _

_Then, I knew. I absolutely knew as well at that moment, that we would be fine as parents._

_

* * *

_

**Parenthood**

_Before our baby was born, we have already decided on a name if it was a girl or a boy. Since it was a boy, we named our son, Tristan. Nodame wanted a classy and uncommon name. And when he saw this movie, Tristan and Isolde, she totally screamed out loud in front of my face that 'Tristan' was the name she wanted if our baby would be a boy. _

_I hesitated of course since Tristan died in the movie. Although, I did like the ring of it. So I searched it. Tristan- a word that means bold; a knight of King Arthur's round table. Hmmm... Seems nice. _

_So finally I agreed. Well, except for the name she thought of it was a girl. She told me since she got her way in naming if it was a boy, then the girl should be named from me. But she was the one who still decided the name. Chiakita or something. _

_*shivers* I know right? Horrible._

_Luckily, it was a boy. Tristan, our baby boy. If it was a girl, our daughter would have suffered her whole life, bearing such a terrible name._

_Anyway, going back to topic, raising Tristan was well... wasn't at all I expected. Even more unexpected than being married to Nodame. I expected a lot of bad things, but some things had never came to my head. And I mean never. I thought with Nodame by my side, at least things would be lighter._

The night was dark and peaceful. The air was cold and fresh. Suddenly, the sweet essence disappeared. Something rotten filled the room. Chiaki felt drowsy but still awoke from the smell. As he opened his eyes, he saw that a diaper was right in front of his face.

He moved away from the baby's butt and accidentally fell down on the bed. Oh the pain.

His wife awoke from his fall. "Eh? What happened?" she asked half-asleep. Not seeing Chiaki in the bed didn't really make a big deal for Nodame. She figured he just went to the bathroom to pee or something. She just wanted to continue sleeping so she went back to her sweet and peaceful slumber.

Chiaki, in the other hand, his whole body aching from the fall, tried to stand up. Finally getting himself up, he saw that little baby Tristan was sleeping like crazy, turning around and around. Then he looked at Nodame who did the same way. It definitely came from her side.

He lied down again, then saw Tristan's disgusting diaper. He also saw Nodame sleeping without a care in the world. _"I can't believe she can't wake up from his smell . It's like she's immune to it!" _He then diverted his attention to his son. _"And him! He's sleeping with his poop! Bah, I'd bet her mother was the same when she was a kid." _he thought.

So, he decided that he had to do something. He couldn't let his little baby boy just sleep in his own poop. No matter how comfortable he was with it. Chiaki got up and took the baby. He went to the bathroom and attempted to change his diaper.

He opened it and saw the disgusting brown poop. Wow, it smelled. It really smelled. But he had to clean it. He had no choice but to do so.

He put his right thumb and pointing finger to press his nose, and breathed by mouth. He used the other hand to dispose of the diaper.

Then, when Chiaki thought that everything else would be smooth sailing, little baby Tristan awoke from feeling his naked butt. Being disturbed, he cried out loud. His father panicked and didn't know what to do. This exactly was what he was fearing. He never took care of a baby in his life! How in the world would he shut the kid up?

He went outside of the room and took a bottle of milk. He gave it to the baby, but Tristan just threw it away. He went outside again to get his favorite stuffed bear, but he also threw that away.

Chiaki didn't know what to do. He had been running back and forth, trying to find something to calm him down. He even took some baby food from the kitchen, but Tristan just spit it out.

He just decided to get on with the changing of the diaper and washed the remaining poop on his butt. Then he took some tissue to wipe it and put on powder. After that, he put a clean diaper on him. When finished, Tristan looked at him happily.

"That was all!?! I thought you were crying because it's the end of the world!!!" he asked his son, as if Tristan would answer back.

Obviously, the baby didn't like his tone. Even contented that his diaper was changed, he cried from the sarcastic insult of his father.

Chiaki panicked again. He took the baby on his arms and rocked him up and down, to and fro. That was the only way he thought of that would calm him down. That and telling him 'Sorry' over and over.

It took a while for Tristan to calm down. About an hour or two or maybe even three. He finally mellowed down when Chiaki decided to sing to him a Mozart Sonata. Because of that, he even behaved enough to sleep. He truly was the son of Nodame and Chiaki. A true musician who would love to hear a great work of classical music and being at peace with it.

Seeing that he was asleep already, Chiaki just carried him outside the bathroom and on to their bed. After laying his son first, he tried to go to sleep. Ah, finally getting some sleep. And so he thought. Unfortunately for him, his alarm rang already and it was time to go to work.

He tried to ignore it, thinking that he could still extend his sleep, but Nodame who had a great night's rest, woke up and pushed him off the bed as a joke so he could wake up.

A lot of nights went on like this. Nodame would always be in dreamland while little baby Tristan made a lot of poop at night. Poor, poor Chiaki. He had to deal with sleepless and smelly nights. Although, he tried to endure each night that had passed since he loved both his wife and son very much. No matter how shallow they were.

---

Tristan grew up a bit and could already talk and walk. Such great moments were those for Chiaki and Nodame. He stood up just to go and try out the grand piano he's always been curious of. He played his first very own composition just then too. Although, his first words were a little disappointing. At least for Chiaki. Nodame was just so proud.

Seeing a wide collection of Puri Gorota taken away from Chiaki so that Nodame wouldn't influence their son with such tasteless things, Tristan got mad and yelled 'Puri Gorota!'. He obviously wanted to play with the toys and hated that his own father was taking it away. The Puri Gorota plushies, action figures and items had to stay. Now there were two fanatics in the house.

Chiaki got to accept the fact that his kid was into such questionable items, thinking he was still a kid. However, how he prayed every night he wouldn't turn out as addicted as Nodame.

But that was the least of his concerns. With him being able to talk and walk already, that _thing_ had to be taught as well.

Yes, _potty training._

Tristan wasn't getting any smaller, and the diapers were the ones getting smaller for him, causing him rashes even. It was the perfect time for him to learn. The only question now was _who _was gonna teach him.

"Chiaki!! Tristan's having rashes in his butt again!!!" Nodame cried out loud from the bathroom then off to the kitchen, carrying the baby with her. She then shoved his butt on her husband's face. "See!?"

The smell was certainly not appealing. "You really didn't have to do that, did you?" Chiaki said with eyes closed and teary of the smell.

"Gomenazai, Shinichi! Demo, I think we should really do something about his rashes. And the diapers look a bit small on him too."

Chiaki took Tristan from her arms. "Too small? His half-naked butt is seen!" he said as he this time shoved the diaper on her face.

Nodame fainted of the smell. "You really didn't have to do that, Shinichi!!!" she argued.

"Now you know what I feel."

She stood up and brushed her skirt. "I think it's time _somebody_ teach him..._that."_

He looked at her in a straight-face. "And I think that would be you. A kid needs his mother to teach him for the early years of his life. Don't worry, when he becomes grown-up, I'll teach him about mating and girls! The guy talk!"

Nodame chuckled. "Haha! You expect me, to teach him to go potty? Hah! I don't even know how you guys pee with it! Also how you poop."

Chiaki was about to speak but Nodame cut him off as she pointed at him. "And I don't want to know! So, you should be the one to teach Tristan here how to do it. Isn't that right, baby?" he asked him and put him down on the floor. "Otou-san's gonna teach you how to do potty, okay? You behave. Okaa-san now has to practice her piece for the Renaissance fair." She then swiftly went to the Music Room to practice, leaving Chiaki, without him even agreeing to the deal.

He sighed then looked at his son. He seemed so innocent. "Otou-san, what's pawtty? You gonna teach Tristan, ne?"

He chuckled a bit, knowing he couldn't get out of this how much he tried. And also thinking about a bit how Nodame... didn't know how guys peed or pooped. It wasn't like she was... _unfamiliar_ of the parts or something.

Chiaki shook his head to forget about such thoughts. He had to concentrate. Potty training.

"Okay, Tristan, we're gonna teach you how to go potty. So, to start off, what is potty training? Well... in short, it's going to the toilet for little kids. You know! When okaa-san and... I mean or I go to the bathroom, asides from taking a bath; we go to the toilet. The potty is the same as the toilet, but the potty's for kids, since kids like you still can't reach the toilet to pee. You'll learn how to go to the toilet when you're bigger, but we start with this first. It's technically the same concept."

His son was dumbfounded. Those facts were a bit too much for a kid to handle. "Eh? Otou-san, Tristan don't get it," he said while shaking his head.

He sighed. The kid was only three. That was a little bit too much for him to comprehend. He tried to think of a way that he could understand the concept. "Okay, Tristan, do you need to pee?"

He thrust his _thing_ **hard **to feel if it was so. "A little bit."

Chiaki's eyes just widened. "What did you just do, son?!"

"Tristan checked if Tristan wanted to pee. Demo Tristan don't get why... Tristan need to check. I have my diaper on."

Chiaki shook his burrowed head on his hands, not knowing what to do. "Son, don't do that again."

"Doishite, otou-san?"

"It's just... wrong. And... might cause permanent damage."

The kid looked a bit worried. "Damage? Tristan don't know what it, demo Tristan think that bad. Okay, otou-san, Tristan won't do that."

He smiled. What an ignorant kid indeed. He wanted to do something and slip away from him because of his ignorance, but, he still had to go on with teaching him to go potty. If not, he'll get an earful from Nodame. "Okay, Tristan, you go to the bathroom. I'll get the potty."

He got it from the basement where they kept it. Then, he showed it to Tristan who was in the bathroom already. "Here's a potty, son."

He looked perplexed and didn't know what to do. For him, it was like a circular box with a clown face. How could it be fun to see? He hated clowns. "This.. potty?" he asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Aha, and this is what you'll use to pee."

He made a frown and was about to cry. "Tristan don't like. Clown scary."

Chiaki totally forgot about his son's fear of clowns thing. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot about that. I'll go fix it." He went to the basement again and took some tape and scissors. Then he stuck the tape on the potty lid to cover the clown face. Afterward, he brought it back to his son. "There you go, Tristan. No more, clown, see?"

Tristan looked at the potty. It was true. "Yay! Arigato, otou-san. So... what do now?"

Chiaki opened the potty. "This is where you pee from now on. Let me remove your diaper first," he said, removing the diaper as he talked. How he dreaded that he did that. There was still poop was in the diaper. So he took him to his arms and immediately brought him to the sink to clean his child's butt.

Finally finishing with the cleaning, they both sighed of relief. Chiaki was relieved finally finishing to clean his butt, while Tristan was relieved that his butt was fresh already. "Now, let's go on with potty training," Chiaki said, going back to business.

His son looked at him anxiously. "Otou-san, Tristan need to pee! Where diaper?"

He rejoiced with a 'Yes!' remark. It was the perfect moment to teach him how to pee. He opened the potty. "This is where you pee. Just shoot it here."

Tristan without saying a word peed alright, but not with much aim though. It was scattered all over the place. Even on Chiaki's face.

"Stop! Stop!!! Hold it in!!!" he yelled out loud as he wiped his face.

Tristan did as told and held it in. "Demo, Tristan still need pee."

Chiaki ran to the Living Room and took a paper and marker. He then drew a couple of circles that looked like a target for archery practice. He placed it in the potty. "Okay, now aim at the center circle, Tristan. You'll get a treat from daddy if you do."

He now looked more motivated and tried to aim on the circle. It seemed more fun anyway. Although, it was still hard. It was his first time to pee by target. At least more pee did enter the potty. Yet, unlucky Chiaki also still got pee on his face.

He wiped it off again. "At least we're getting progress. Hmmm. Do you still need to pee?" he asked.

"A bit otou-san," he answered with a nod.

"I have an idea. But I have to get something. Just hold it," he said then ran off this time to the kitchen. He came back with blue food coloring this time and put it in the potty. "Okay, just do what you did before but with more aim. Watch that the blue color will turn green. The more you aim right, the faster the color will change," he explained.

Tristan's eyes brightened. A change of color? That'll be even more fun. So, he eagerly peed and finally got it right. He aimed right at the potty center and the blue color changed to green. "Sugoi!" he rejoiced while peeing.

As his final drop of pee was released, he smiled in success. "Tristan did it, otou-san!"

Chiaki smiled. "Yes, you did it, son. Now, the only thing you need to remember is if you need to poop, you just seat on the potty and poop. That's all. It's different than peeing where you stand. Easy."

He looked unsure but figured it could be as easy as his father said, so he just ignored his hesitation.

Nodame came into the bathroom and saw the mess. "So... Shinichi, does Tristan know how to go potty now?"

"Of course, I'm a good teacher."

His wife hugged his arm in joy. "I knew you could do it! This calls for a celebration! I'm making rice balls!!!"

Chiaki and Tristan just sweat-dropped. It wasn't that her rice balls were awful. It was just too normal to fuss about.

A day passed and Tristan peed properly as expected. But when the three of them were supposed to leave the house to go to one of Stresseman's concerts, Nodame saw something really strange on hers son's arm. "Tristan... is that chocolate or poop?"

He didn't answer, so Nodame did what was instinctive of her. He licked the brown substance on his arm. Yes, that was the instinctive thing for her to do. She's Nodame, go figure. "Oh good, it's just chocolate."

Chiaki looked horrified. "What would you have done if it was poop?"

"Well it isn't, Shinichi. Just taste it!!!" she said then pulled her son's arm to her husband.

Chiaki looked at the 'chocolate' Nodame talked about and hesitantly licked it. He spit afterward. "Nodame, that's no chocolate! That's poop!!! Eew!" he said, rubbing his tongued with tissue.

"Wait, it tasted fine to me," she reasoned out.

"I don't know how you could stand the taste! Tristan, I thought you know how to poop properly already!?"

"Demo otou-san, Tristan confuse. Should Tristan stand too pooping? Tristan stand peeing."

He shook his head. "I told you son, you sit when pooping, you stand when peeing."

"Owww! Gomen, otou-san. Tristan confuse."

Chiaki just went on to the kitchen and drank water so that the taste of poop would go away. Afterward he thought his son to poop this time. Ah, the joys of potty training.

---

More years passed and Tristan became a teenager. He grew up to be a handsome man just like his father, and he became more mature than expected. Yes, he still had his weird ways like collecting Puri Gorota items like her mother, but rather than that, he was more normal than she would ever be. Almost as normal as Chiaki, but with great talent, not that his father didn't have great talent too. They couldn't be referred to as normal, but you guys know what I mean.

Anyway, he studied in a music high school like his parents, and he planned to continue it too in college. Although, unlike his parents, he found to feel 'attracted' to a girl at an early age.

He would come home, blushing and daydreaming a lot, thinking about this girl who plays the cello and the piano.

"Daydreaming again, son?" Chiaki asked as he one day crept behind his son who was going upstairs to his room.

He was alarmed and sweated hard. "Otou-san, hi! I didn't see you there."

"How could you? You've been daydreaming the past few days."

"I could explain!" he blurted out.

"Is it because of a girl?"

He blushed immensely, his whole face was like an apple. "How do you know?"

"Men don't daydream that much. When they do, it's usually about a girl. Or music in our case. But anyway, who's the lucky girl? Isolde? You do know about the movie your mom named you after," he joked.

Tristan glared. He was dead serious and his father was fooling around.

"Okay, okay, I'm joking. But seriously, what's her name?" Chiaki apologized.

"No, her name's Yumi. And we're not together..." he hesitated to say but did anyway.

"I know. You wouldn't be like that if you were. You'd be smiling all the time if you were together. So, why haven't you made a move?"

Tristan didn't know if he should talk about these kind of feelings to his father. But in the end he did since he trusted him the most. "I'm afraid to look... stupid. She's really talented and pretty."

He pat him hard on the back, causing him to fall on the ground. "And you're very handsome and talented too, son! There's nothing to worry. I'm sure you have a shot with her!"

He stood up and sighed.

"Shinichi's right, Tristan," Nodame said, appearing from nowhere and joining the conversation. The two guys were just so surprised to see her appear from who knows where like a ghost. "Besides, you wouldn't believe how your father was sooo into me just when we met."

Chiaki looked at his wife tauntingly. "Okay, I love you Megumi, but I wasn't into you when we met! You were dirty, unorganized, sloppy, an animal! An otaku!"

Tristan made a sarcastic face to his father. Nodame thought his son was protecting her and felt really happy

"Okay, fine, she's still like that," Chiaki explained as Tristan chuckled.

She pouted, thinking wrong that her son would protect her but instead sided with his father. "Well, excuse me for being me!" she said, crossing her arms.

"But here's the thing. If you love the girl... no matter how many flaws she has..." Chiaki started and Nodame rolled her eyes afterward. "...it'll mean nothing. So, don't be shy and tell your feelings to that lucky girl! I'm sure she'll be lucky to have you!"

Tristan smiled and hugged his father. "Arigato, otou-san."

"No... problem," Chiaki said, savoring the hug. It was years until he got to have contact with Tristan like that. He was just so grown up and independent that they haven't even talked about personal stuff that much. It was just all about music, school and work.

As Nodame was going to join the father-son hug, finally, Tristan broke the hug. She frowned, getting disappointed, since she hasn't been able to hug his son for a long time.

"So, otou-san, how did you confess to okaa-san? I would love to hear the story," Tristan asked, not noticing what her mother felt.

Nodame's reaction then changed. She grinned wide. "I tell you what, Tristan, I'll tell you about our whole love story," she said and pushed him to the Living Room. Of course, he agreed to it, being a really obedient child, even though it may sound really weird knowing about your parents' love life.

"Don't you dare tell him any lies!!!" Chiaki yelled with a crimson face. That was going to be a very embarrassing talk and he couldn't allow it. "Oh! And don't talk about certain... _stuff. _He doesn't need to know about that now!"

Nodame smirked and chuckled, looking back at Chiaki. She knew exactly what _stuff_ he was talking about."You can't do anything to stop me, Shinichi."

So, he followed them to the room to correct every fantasy Nodame was telling their son. It was definitely an awkward conversation, but that was one of the best bonding times they had in years.

_Megumi and I came through raising Tristan. Talking to him about our relationship may have been really awkward, but it makes me see that I wouldn't want anything to happen in any other way. I wouldn't have Megumi if that was the case. And I wouldn't have Tristan, the son I love, the son I'm proud of. I was really happy being his father, no matter the ups and downs that had happened to us._

* * *

**Soul Mates**

_Megumi and I lived a happy life with our son Tristan. We raised him to be the best person and musician he could be. He grew to be talented, handsome, smart and caring, all the traits we wanted him to have. We definitely became the Golden Trio._

_But as age passes, skills became lost. When we got old, in our eighties, my wife and I found it hard to move at times. It was hard to play complicated pieces or even just travel from one place to another. There were also aches, here and there. We could still play and conduct, but it was nowhere near compared to when we were younger._

_Because of that, we knew we had to retire. Good enough, Tristan had his hard earned money from music, and we had saved enough money to sustain ourselves even when not working._

_Although, it felt as if life was meaningless without music. Not being able to do what I can do before just pained me. It was as if I had no meaning in this world, that I was useless. I marveled at those who could still play and conduct in a young and professional way. I knew I couldn't be like that anymore and that fact just disjointedness me with every day that passed by._

It was the middle of winter. No cherry blossom grew, no bird was seen flying and everything was covered in a blanket of snow. The air was cold and chilling, and it was as if something bad was going to happen.

Chiaki and Nodame were walking by the city streets, just side by side, no hand holding the other, no hugs and no kisses.

Nodame then saw a new and big Puri Gorota plushie and decided to check it out. She left Chiaki behind and ran towards the store.

Chiaki, left behind, decided to continue looking around. He passed by a music store, a restaurant, and every store you thought he would love. But he didn't feel the need to check those places out. He wasn't in the mood and felt doing so would be useless.

He passed by an old alleyway, just by the corner of a bakery, and saw an old woman, older than himself, probably in her nineties, dressed in a black robe. He decided to ignore her and just walk on. Yet unexpectedly, the woman stretched her hand from her robe and pulled Chiaki towards her.

"Ah, my child, why don't you get your fortune told?"

Chiaki turned around from the woman. "I do not believe in such foolish predictions."

"Ah, you don't, do you? Well what if I give you some advice? I think you need it."

He looked at her in curiosity. "What did you mean by that?"

She grinned. "You're married aren't you? Have a son who's successful and talented, right?"

"How do you-"

"But you feel that you're useless in this world. You're unsatisfied that you cannot make the music you used to make before, am I right?"

Chiaki stepped back. "Listen, if you're spying on me, I'll-"

"I'm most certainly not a spy. But listen here, I think you should be happy of what you have right now. A lot of other people have worse problems than you. You should be thankful."

"Uh... I need to go..." he said, stepping away from the woman even more.

"Just think about it! If you had the chance to be young again, you'd lose everything you have right now!" she yelled out.

Chiaki still heard those final words, but decided to just run away. At least, as fast as he could in his age.

He continued running, running and running. He wished just to see Nodame and go home. But somehow, what that woman told him made him think.

"_What if I could be young again? That'll be the greatest thing. And what's there to lose? She's right that I'm unhappy as it is, so maybe such a change can be for the better. What does she know?! It's my life, not hers!" _he thought to himself, as he walked on the bridge back to his house. He figured that Nodame might have gone home already, seeing she was gone from the toy store already.

As he walked by the bridge, he saw the beauty of Paris and the people around it. People were young and happy. They got to live their life beautifully and freely. The painters could paint, the dancers could dance and the musicians... they could play.

His urge to be young again just grew, seeing everything so young, beautiful and alive. Where compared to him who was old, wrinkled... and almost to be dead in a couple of years.

"I do wish I could be young again. I would give up this life if that were to happen!" he said to himself, as he was getting near to his home.

Out of the blue, something passed by him so fast, a bicycle perhaps, and it just hit him. The biker probably didn't notice what he had done since he continued to go on, not going back to see what he had done to Chiaki who was already unconscious.

Chiaki fell on the ground, and his body rolled around and around from the slope. Nobody saw what happened to him, nobody was there to witness it, so nobody helped him.

Except one. The old woman from the alley came to him but didn't help him. She chanted a few weird foreign words, as if performing a ritual. Afterward, she left him all alone.

He woke up after a couple of minutes, realizing that his body hurt so much. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he shook his head. He look at his watch and saw the time. "Oh no! Megumi must be worried sick of me!" He said as he limped home, filled with bruises and scratches.

He rang the doorbell and the maid opened the door. "Hey there, can you help me inside? I seem to have fell somewhere," he explained to her as he tried to go inside the house.

The maid shut the door, before he could really get in the door. She did not know who he was.

"What the?!" Chiaki said to himself. He knocked on the door continuously. "Let me in! It's me!!!"

Inside, the maid called on Nodame, asking if she knew the man at the door. She opened the door to see for herself.

"Megumi, I'm sorry I'm late. I kinda fell somewhere," he explained, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nodame looked at him seriously. He examined him from head to toe.

"Megumi?" Chiaki asked.

"You look familiar..." she explained to him. "Do I know you? And why do you call me, Megumi? The only one who calls me that is my husband."

Chiaki was downright perplexed. What was she talking about? He was her husband! "I am your-" he was cut-off when he saw the mirror behind her.

He saw himself. But it wasn't himself. It wasn't his old self. It was his young self when he was still dating Nodame. He was the person he was when he was really famous and talented, at the peak of his talent and achievements. He was the person everybody knew worldwide from his time before!

"You're my???" Nodame asked.

"I am... Yoru! That's right! I am Yoru Chak Shin," he made up.

Nodame smiled and thought as if he knew the person. "Ah! I think I've heard your name before!!!"

Chiaki chuckled a bit. She just believed the fake name he gave. If you add more letters, it would appear that he said, 'I am your Chiaki Shinichi'.

"So, why are you here, Mr. Yoru Chak?"

His head was panicking. Suddenly, a crazy idea came into his mind. "Uh... aren't you Chiaki Megumi?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well uh... I came to ask you a favor. I was thinking of... meeting your son, Chiaki Tristan! I want to... work with him!! Is he home?" he said. Those words were totally at the spur of the moment, but they turned out pretty well.

"Oh, sorry. He's not. But he'll be visiting tomorrow. Would you go see him then?" she explained, trying to close the door.

Chiaki pushed it open. "Uh... okay. But you see, I came in this city especially to see him. And I have no money and no belongings, and especially no home to spend the night with. So... if it's not much of a bother, could I stay here? Only until your son comes? I'll leave with him."

Nodame thought about it for a few seconds. "Hmmm... Okay. I don't see any reason not to help you. You seem like a charming, handsome and nice man. Come on in."

Chiaki sweat-dropped. _"I swear, I think she just hit on me... even if I am a total stranger to her. I don't know if I should feel happy or bad. Happy that she's still attracted to me, bad because she's hitting on total strangers."_

He entered the house and followed Nodame to where she said he would be sleeping. She showed him the guestroom just beside the master's bedroom.

"I think you could stay in this room. If you need anything, just call a maid downstairs. And if you have any questions concerning my son, just ask me next door. I'm at the room to your right when you face the room."

He smiled at her. She still was absolutely very charming and nice, even at her age. He wondered why he didn't see this much of her when he was old with her. Now, it was like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Nodame then went to the door. "I'll ask for dinner to be ready. Make yourself at home, okay?"

He then remembered to ask something, "Hai... Megu- Mrs. Chiaki?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Is Mr. Chiaki here right now?" he asked, wanting to know what his wife would say about him.

She shook her head and bit a finger. "No. I hope he's okay. It's the first time he's been late in coming home. And I was just with him a few hours ago. I hope nothing's happened to him. This never happens," she worriedly said.

He went near her and held her hands. "I'm sure wherever he is, he's thinking of you."

She blushed a bit, but let go of his hands. "Anyway, dinner will be up in a few minutes. We'll call you when it's ready."

He blushed as well. She didn't know he was her husband. It just appeared to her that a young man just held her hands. "Uh... okay," was all he can say.

After a while, dinner was served and Chiaki joined Nodame to eat. It was only the two of them who ate since the maids ate together.

"So... Mr. Yoru Chak, tell me more about yourself."

He stopped chewing the food he had in his mouth. _"Oh no. What do I say?"_

"Are you okay, Mr. Yoru Chak?"

He smiled nervously. "Yes, yes! Quite fine. So... about me, uh.... I play the violin and piano. Hehe."

"Wow, very impressive! Just like my husband," she said with a half-smile.

He decided to tell her a bit of the truth. "I also conduct. That's why I wanted to work with your son, Me- Mrs. Chiaki. We have the same talents and I think it'll be great working with each other."

She lost her smile. It wasn't a smile to start with. "Just like my Shinichi."

He was surprised to see her sad. And she should be. He was lost somewhere for all she knew, even if in reality he was really there just in front of her.

A tear slid her cheek. She wiped it. "I'm sorry. I'm getting too dramatic. I'm sure he's just on his way home."

Rain began to fall outside. A doorbell was then heard. Nodame hurriedly went to the door to answer it. She looked so excited. She thought Chiaki had finally come home.

However, it could be no way that it would be his husband who was there. It was a policeman. The same policeman he sent to search for Chiaki before dinner. He gave her a red tie, the same red tie, Chiaki just realized he was missing. Then, the policeman shook his head and after a few words, he left.

Nodame came back to the dining room with tears in her eyes. She hugged the tie that the policeman gave her. "Where is he? Where is he? Where is my Shinichi!!!" she cried and fell on her knees.

Chiaki could just help her up and bring her to her room. He couldn't admit that he was the true Chiaki. That he turned young. Even if it pained him to see Nodame crying, he still wanted to know if being younger would be a better life. Plus, would she even believe him? He might get kicked out of the house and think he was mocking her if he told the truth!

After bringing her to her room, he went to his and slept.

On the next day, the house was awoken by a ring at the door. Nodame rushed downstairs to open it. She wanted to see Chiaki so bad.

The young Chiaki just slowly went downstairs, woken up from the doorbell and the heavy footsteps made on the stairs. He looked at the eager Nodame, who expected something that could never happen, he became sad for her.

She opened the door with a smile, however, it still wasn't him this time. It was Tristan. "Ohayou, okaa-san."

She gave a fake smile. "Ah... ohayou, Tristan-kun."

"Where's otou-san? I want to share with you two the experiences I had travelling all around Europe!!! I'm so glad to be home!"

She was about to cry but fought it. "He had somewhere to go. It was really sudden. But he really wanted to see you."

He frowned. "Oh well, it's okay. At least you're here, okaa-san," he said then hugged his mother. She hugged him back yet looked so sad.

Afterward, they entered the house and was supposed to go upstairs to bring his luggage to his room. Then they saw 'Mr. Yoru Chak'.

"Ah, Tristan! This is Mr. Yoru Chak Shin. He came here especially to meet you. He says he wants to work with you. And from the stories he has told me, I think he's really talented."

He examined him from head to toe as what her mother did before.

Chiaki became really nervous again. His son may have been weird and dense, but he was less dense than Nodame and he may actually know the truth.

"You look familiar," he remarked.

Chiaki just fell down anime style. So much for not being dense.

He stood up, coughed then continued a decent conversation. "We must have seen each other somewhere in Europe. I know I've seen you. That's why I came here. I want to ask if you would allow me to work with you," he explained

"Ah I see. So, what makes you want to work with me?"

He tried to be as honest as he could be. He was already lying even to his son as it is, he might as well tell him how great he was to make him happy. "You're talented and very well known. Plus, we play the same two instruments and we both conduct as well."

Tristan smiled. He was excited to meet a person just like him. "Let's go to the Music Room and show me what you can play."

The three of them went to the Music Room and Chiaki went to the piano first. He played the Rachmaninov Concerto No. 3 memorized to show off to his own son. Plus, it was to see if being young did help him in playing better. When he was done, Nodame and Tristan clapped in amazement. He too was happy that he could still play that piece flawlessly. If he didn't do well, that would just mean that him being young was useless and he just humiliated himself in front of his wife and son.

"Sugoi!!!" Nodame said, being cheered up a bit.

"Yes, that was definitely great. Now, how about your violin skills?" Tristan asked.

He stood up and took a violin by the corner of the room. This time, he was to prove his violin skills. He played Ravel's Tzigane without holding back one bit.

Another dazzling performance, indeed.

Tristan was definitely impressed. "I see you're in the same caliber as me. But let's see your conducting skills first before I agree to work with you."

Chiaki chuckled. _"Same caliber as him? My, my. I wonder where he got this arrogant trait of his. Definitely not from me."_

"How do you propose I show you my skills? We have no orchestra to conduct," Chiaki explained.

"Analyze this piece," he said as he gave him a Brahms Concerto and a pencil. "Mark it with what you want to do with it and the orchestra. When you're done, show it to me."

He took the pieces and marked it swiftly. He already knew the piece. He had analyzed it for about ten times already. He also has memorized what he wanted it to sound like so it was a breeze in putting the sounds he heard in his head into notes on the piece.

After that, he showed it to Tristan and he was definitely impressed. "You're completely fantastic! It'll be my honor to work with you. You're as good as my father! I can't believe it!"

Nodame tried to be happy for Yoru Chak, but remembering Chiaki pained her. She went to the door, the two not noticing her sad face since they were excited to work with each other. But still, she muttered, "I have to do some... things. You two get to know each other better."

She left the room and went to her room's terrace. She prayed and prayed that Chiaki would come back. That he was safe and sound.

The next day, Tristan and Yoru Chak were off to start their new found partnership. They unfortunately also had to leave the Chiaki household as well.

Nodame tried to show off a happy face to his son before they left, showing him that she knew where Chiaki exactly was and that he was fine. But as the car left, Chiaki turned around to see a crying Nodame, waving goodbye, forcefully fooling herself that everything was alright.

He couldn't do anything about it. If he could tell her the truth, would she even believe him?

So he decided to just mail her whenever he could. That was the only think the thought he could do. He told her that he had a big break somewhere and that he needed to be there. He made up stories to cheer her up and for the mean time it pleased her.

But as the time that passed grew and Chiaki was away for a whole month, even the letters he sent seemed useless. Nodame wanted him to come home, but he always wrote in his letters that he can't.

In truth he didn't want to leave the new found glory he had with his youth. Everything that he wanted was his again. He felt great that he had a second chance to live his glory days.

Since he didn't come back, this led her to think that he doesn't love her anymore and perhaps found somebody else. From the moment she realized this, she grew ill.

She already wasn't getting younger, but the fact that her beloved husband had been away from her for a long time already made her emotionally hurt. It was some time as well when that emotion reached her physical nerves.

She'd feel weak all the time. Couldn't do anything by herself anymore. She had no purpose to live in life. Without Chiaki, it all seemed useless, lifeless even.

Each passing day, she seemed to get more sick. She could die any time soon.

From the messages the maids sent Tristan, Chiaki found about Nodame's illness. It pained him so much to hear her like that. She didn't even tell him in his letters that she has grown ill. She just stopped writing. He thought she just became busy. He didn't think she couldn't even write anymore.

As the news from the maids grew worse with every passing one, he couldn't even perform any better anymore with knowing his wife was in that state. So, he decided he had to visit Nodame.

It was the first day of spring then. The flowers were blooming, the animals came out to play and the atmosphere was cheery and peaceful.

Coming with Tristan, Chiaki rang the doorbell in front of his house, and the maid answered it. She led them to Nodame's room and then left them there so that they could have some time alone with her.

"Megumi..." he whispered to himself as the door was opened by Tristan.

Tristan didn't hear it, but Nodame did. She rose up in excitement, knowing that it was Chiaki's voice. Although, she saw her husband wasn't there. "Oh, Tristan. Mr. Yoru Chak Shin, how nice of you to visit," she said all frail, then lied on the bed again. "I thought I just heard Chiaki calling me."

Tristan approached her mother and they spent some time together, talking about some family and personal stuff. Chiaki just stood by the door to wait until they were over talking so that he could talk to her alone.

When Tristan called Chiaki to talk to her mother as well, he whispered some words in his ear first.

"Tristan, can I talk with your mother alone? And I have something I want you to do."

He looked perplexed. "Sure you can. But what do you want me to do, Shin?"

"I want you to go to the storage room and look for photo albums. Look for the pictures of your parents in their world tour," he said, smiling a bit, knowing that even how dense Tristan was, he would realize who he really was. If he could see those pictures, he'll know 'Yoru Chak Shin' is actually his own father in his youth.

He nodded. "Okay," he said, scratching his head, somewhat confused of how much he knew about the house, then left the room.

Chiaki took a seat beside Nodame. He held her cold hands with his warm ones. "Megumi."

Nodame's eyes stared at the man beside him and she finally knew who he was. The eyes, the eyes were the same and no matter how young he was, he could only be one person. "...Shin... Shinichi? Mr. Yoru Chak Shin, are you Shinichi!?!" she eagerly asked.

He was already teary eyed from seeing her in such a weak state. He nodded. "Yes... I, Mr. Yoru Chak Shin, is your Chiaki Shinichi." He placed his right palm on her cheek. "I'm so sorry that I only told you now."

Nodame cried as well then rose from her bed and hugged him. "Shinichi! Shinichi! I missed you, Shinichi! I'm so glad you're okay. You were there all along. You didn't leave me! I love you, Shinichi!!!"

Chiaki hugged her tight. "I love you too, Megumi. And I'll never leave you. I'm here. I'll always be here."

He then pulled her to a passionate kiss. One kiss that let him release all his emotions and all of his dreams. This was what he wanted. Not the glory of music. He wanted this romance back again, and he should have realized that from the start.

As they kissed, a beam of light then shone around Chiaki, illuminating him until he can't be seen. Finally, when the light was gone, he was seen to have transformed back into his old self again. Finally back for Nodame.

Both of them became so happy of what had happened.

They hugged each other again. "Shinichi, you're back. You're really back!!!" she said with joyful tears.

He hugged her tighter. "I'm back, Megumi. Don't worry anymore. I'll always be with you. I always will."

Nodame smiled widely. She couldn't be happier than she was then. Chiaki as well was really happy. He knew his life would be fine if Nodame was just there. She was the reason he was alive, nothing else. And he will remain alive and useful as long as she was around.

Out of the blue, Nodame then felt something aching in her heart. Something was burning and piercing her heart.

She broke their hug and lied on the bed, thinking that it would ease the pain. But that didn't do anything. Nothing could help her relieve the pain.

It was a heart attack. She was having a heart attack. And nothing could be done.

Chiaki, who was shocked of what just happened, just yelled and yelled to get help. This couldn't be. He just got back. They just got united. This can't happen! Things couldn't be too late, and if it were, Chiaki would just wish to die with her as well. He prayed that this was all a dream and he shouldn't have left them in the first place. But this wasn't a dream, this was absolutely reality.

"Someone! Help!!! Help!!!" he yelled on and on, holding Nodame's hands as she screamed out loud of the pain.

In the other hand, Tristan who was at the storage room at the basement already saw the pictures and knew what Chiaki wanted to say. His eyes were filled with tears.

Suddenly, he heard Chiaki's call and ran as fast as he could upstairs, even if it was a long way to Nodame's room since the mansion was really big.

Back in the room, still experiencing a lot of pain, Nodame just caressed Chiaki's cheek while smiling, and kissed him tenderly. She knew her life was going to end soon. "It's okay. I'll always be here for you. Always," she said and then...breath her last.

Chiaki's eyes widened in sadness, and tears flooded his face more than ever. "Megumi... Megumi... Megumi!!!"

And as he said her name for the third time, the same painful sensation came over him. His old body didn't take his changing of body. After all, it was a bit too much for someone that old to experience such a dramatic change in body parts. Even when he transformed, he felt a little pain too. But he just ignored it, thinking it came with the transformation. He didn't think that it would get worse.

He struggled with the pain and clenched Nodame's cold hands. "Megumi... I'll be with you, always. Just wait for me."

After those words, he too breath his last and joined his beloved in heaven.

The maids and Tristan came running to the room all late already. Tristan had the photo album Chiaki asked and he knew already what had happened. He looked at his parents, both dead. He dropped the photo album on the ground and cried in front of them, still with a faint smile on his face. They both looked so happy, and they were even together until they died. He couldn't become completely sad, seeing how happy they were.

They were buried after five days of the wake. And as their bodies were lowered in two graves beside each other, Tristan knew they'll be forever happy.

He cried and cried, seeing them go. Seeing the people who raised him and loved him so much, the people who he loved the same back, gone, just made him really sad. But when he turned around from the grave and looked at the trees in a distance, he saw the spirit of his parents, the two of them in their thirties, happily smiling at him, holding each other's hand. He, still in tears, tried to smile as well.

At that moment, he didn't only _know_ that they'll forever be happy. They_ will _be forever happy and that was that. Together forever. And they'll be watching over him every chance they get.

_As I looked at my son, crying there, but with a smile in his face, Megumi and I knew he'll be just fine. _

_And when I looked at my wife, signaling her that we had to leave him already, I knew I'd be just fine as well. I didn't need to be as talented as I was before. I didn't need those worldly achievements and successes. All I needed was Nodame. With her by my side, everything would be enough. I would be useful, I would be loved, and we both will be together, loving each other forever._

* * *

_**A/N: I made this as one chapter only since I wanted everyone to see the vision I saw in my head already. Plus, not much people read NC fics. Anyway, Nodame and Chiaki are a great couple, one that I know will last forever. I loved writing it, and I hope you loved reading it too! :D Please R&R! And thank you for reading. :)**_


End file.
